RPlog:Subtlety
Corridor, Imperial Embassy Vaulted ceilings cap this wide hall as footfalls can be heard cresting atop the cool white marble. Various unmarked doors of a stark black lead elsewhere as Stormtroopers watch in silence behind dark visors. Here there are no windows, no skylights, and no fauna to speak of. Here there is only the cold, crisp efficency of Imperial might. Walls built of what looks to be Algorian Quartz sparkle ever so slightly as recessed lights turn the stretched chamber into a veritable sun, burning with white hot intesity. One unaccustomed to the harsh lighting might wince at its strength. At the far end of the hall, after a walk of nearly thirty yards and a climb of perhaps a dozen steps, lays a set of jet black double doors. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Taggor -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- GR leads to Guest Rooms, Imperial Embassy. AC leads to Ambassador's Chamber, Imperial Embassy. Office leads to Office, Imperial Embassy. CC leads to Conference Chamber, Imperial Embassy. Up leads to Landing Pad, Imperial Embassy. Out leads to Lobby, Imperial Embassy. Taggor stands, arms crossed in the corridor. He looks up as another individual enters the room. Joir enters the corridor from the conference chamber, he walks briskly with long precise steps - the obvious byproduct of strenous military training. Taggor Before you stands a human male about 1.8 meters tall. His skin is a dark tan from many years of exposure to the sun. His face is badly scarred but it is done in an artistic manner. Lines radiate out from his right eye to the back of his head. His head is shaved completely bald and smooth as if done very recently. There is also a long straight scar running down his head. Several earrings hang from his ears. His body looks tone and muscular like he has worked hard for most of his life. He wears a dusty radiation suit consisting of a tan jacket and matching pants and brown knee high boots. A bandolier is slung across his chest and a holster belt hangs from his hips. Nothing is hanging in the holster and his sheath holds a vibroknife. Brown leather gloves don his hands and radiation goggles hang around his neck. On his jacket you see scripting of a language not familiar to you and a patch of a cracked skull. Taggor stands up straight as the man walks by. He nods politely to the obvious Imperial and clears his throat before saying in his usual low voice, "Is the ambassador in?" Joir sees Taggor standing with arms crossed and walks across to stand before him. His face is an impassive mask exhibiting practiced emotional control. When he speaks his voice is quiet but authoritative "That depends on who is asking" Taggor looks down at the floor briefly then up into the man's emotionless face, speaking again, "Taggor Bren." Although Joir's face remains cold and unmoving his grey eyes narrow slightly implying recognition of the name. When he replies it is with the same quiet tone, although now it is laced with confidence that borders on outright arrogance "Mr Bren.. No, the ambassador is not in" Taggor nods again with a slight smirk on his face. He crosses his arms again and leans back against the wall of the corridor. He looks down at the floor again, as if thinking. After a couple of moments, he looks up at the uniformed man with curiosity waiting to see what his next move will be. Joir examines Mr Bren more closely, though if the appearance of the man affects his impressions he hides it well behind his cold mask. He curls his lips into a grium smile when he Sees that Taggor is waiting for him to make the next move - he is happy to oblige. Stepping forward, he asks "Perhaps I can help" Taggor shrugs, his arms still crossed. "Perhaps. And you are?" Joir holds Taggor in an intense gaze searching his face for any sign which might suggest whether he is aware of his true role, or just 'playing' the game. He stands straight - almost at attention, although only slightly taller than Taggor he unconciously uses the height difference as a means of intimidation. He says his name in a low voice "Count Joir" but does not explain further. Taggor doesn't show any change in emotion but does stand up straight coming to attention, or as close as can be expected. He raises and lowers his brow quickly then speaks in his normal tone, "Count Joir. I recieved your message and am here to make arrangements with the Ambassador for one of my hunters." Joir nods curtly, and then flicks his head towards the entrance to the Ambassadors chambers. "The Ambassador is out on business, I am not sure when she will be back." He turns his head back to focus on the guildmaster "These hunters? are they capable of beating Starshielf Marines? - It appears that the 'mark' always has protection" Taggor nods quickly and with a smile on his face answers, "All my hunters are completly capable, but brute force is not always the answer. I am not sure if you are aware, but I was once worked closely with 'the mark' in my previous life. Perhaps we can come up with a less violent and less attention grabbing way to apprehend Aly." Despite himself Joir is intrigued, he respects intelligence and ingenuity and obviously his opinion of Taggor rises when he suggests a more subtle method. He replies in a more conversational tone than before, his voice slightly disappointed - indicating that he regrets it took so long to come across a particular truth "I am learning that subtlety is the best way, perhaps you should explain your ideas" Taggor takes a deep sigh and continues, still with little emotion and in the same low tone of voice, "Well, I'm not sure what she knows about me nowdays. But if I could get in close enough or alone with her it would give me a better chance of apprehending her through either stunning or drugging her. I haven't come up with any specifics, its just an idea right now." Subtlety